Desperation
by MariaTheRambler
Summary: This takes place after "I want you to see me" seen in The Departure. This is what Maria sees that makes her take her and Michael’s relationship to the next level. And why she takes the next steep and also the summer after...
1. Default Chapter

"_I want you to see me"_

Those words uttered by Michael a few Hours ago were some of the best words Maria had herd him say to her. Michael had always hid him self form everyone. It was really hard to know him. He was like a rock hard to move hard to know but always there. Or at lest Maria thought that when those words spilled of his tounge. But Maria had always thought she knew Michael. Well at lest better then anyone else. But all she knew was what Michel told her. He was perfect to her this year he was he shield, her strength, and her shoulder to cry on. But he was always there for her he knew her almost inside out. But she knew so little about him.

Maria Never knew how he got to Roswell. How his adopted dad found him. What did Michael do after he got out of the pod? How did his Adopted dad treat him before he started abusing him? Did his Adopted dad ever love him? Did he have any friends other then Max and Isabel. How did he grow up? Why did he never let anyone close? And Why did he care for her, these were just some of the things Maria wanted to know about Michael. How was she to know that all this would be answered in just a few minutes...?

"Take My Hands"

As Maria was placing her hands in Michaels hands a surge of ergney passed through them. She felt it Michael had finly let go gave it all to her. As he let it go Maria finely took Michaels hands. As she took his hands Maria stared seeing Michaels Life flash before her eyes. For the first time he was hers. Completely Hers.

She saw Michael coming out of the pods. Michael was scared he had no one. Everyone was gone he was late. Max and Isabel were gone. There was one pod that still had someone in it Tess. He wanted to wait for her but he was scared and cold so he left her there. Then he ran to get away form everything scary. But then he saw Isabel with Max they were happy they were the same as him just happy. But Michael was scared he was not sure what they would think of him. Yes he was part of them they were form the same place but would they take him. Would they end up hurting him?

Michael feelings overwhelmed Maria. Maria saw Michael Finely getting the courage to show himself to Max and Isabel. He was no longer scared he was happy. Happy for once. Then Maria saw it all torn away form him. See saw the head lights coming Max and Isabel never made it off the road they were picked up by this lady. Who was now there mom? Michael was alone again. He was sacred and hurt they were family at lest that's what Max said they were, but he left him there in the desert by himself. He ran as far as he could trying to find the pod. Maybe that girl is still there. But Michael never made it he was found by a guy. His adopted dad. Never again was Michael happy.

Maria saw Michael's adopted dad beating him almost daily. The belt coming off of his waist striking Michael. She felt the sting of the belt on her shoulders and her back. She saw Michaels adopted dad come home drunk and then beat Michael till he could barely walk. Sometimes Michael got a broken bone or a few. She felt the punch in the stomach that Michael got when he was late. Maria wanted to cry. How could anyone live through this? She felt Michael sacred to come home but see felt him feel the same thing if he didn't.

She saw what Michael did to get away form his dad. He would sneak out. Sometimes to ritzy naboerhoods just to be able to sleep. He slept in boxes at times just to not get killed. When he got older it was easy to sneak into a club in the bad part of town and find a dark corner to sleep to hide. He met a women there a striper named Carrie. Carrie let him come in to her home spend the night when ever. If he worked at the bar in the club. So Michael did. He wanted to run he did sometimes but he always came back he knew he could not just leave. Michael was broken but would not let anyone know. He would not let anyone near him to let them see he was hurt. Carrie ended up moving away so Michael had on refugee anymore.

Then Maria came. Michael was alone till Maria. Then Michael had someone. Someone to see him, to make him happy, and love him if he only let her. But she saw that Michael was scared so he didn't let Maria in. He put her through hell. Then he was finally broken he had to do something. He had no one but Maria who was always there. So he went to her broken and freezing. Michael knew he could go to Maria. He knew Maria would not ask questions just be there. So he let go he cried for the first time in his life he cried.

That's when things changed. Michael knew he had to treat Maria with the respect he knows she deserved... And try his hardest not to put her through hell again. She wanted him so he finely let her in. Maria was his everything, his light, his Happiness'. Michael was finely happy. Then the flash was over...


	2. After Seeing You

"I need to tell---"

I didn't care what it was all I wanted was him. Michael my Michael. I loved him. I knew it then more then ever. So I showed him. I kissed him. I kissed him more then ever before. I just wanted to show him how much I loved him but the kiss got why passionate really soon. Before I knew it I was wrapped in his arms my lags around his wait. Michael's hands were moving up my skin. His hands were stroking my stomach. And I had my hands starching up his back. All I wanted was Michael's shirt to be off so I could feel his skin on mine I knew it was not what I should do but I really didn't care all I wanted was him. Michael moved down form my lips to my neck sucking hard a enough to leave a mark. That was then when I realized I was lying on the couch. I felt his hands go higher and it was too much a moan escaped my lips. As I felt his lips move down further on my neck biting and sucking. I realized this was it. It was time to take the next steep. No turning back Michael was the one. So I took the leap. My hand sunk down and I stared to unbutton Michael's jeans. But His hands pulled mine Away.

"Maria, I know about every guy says this but are you sure"

"Yes" That's all I said all I need to say.

"I need to tell you something first" Michael said regretly.

"What are you going to break up with me after but to chicken to do so" I said jokingly

"Well No"

"Then it can wait"

"But----"

But that was all he got in. I started kissing him again. This time more fiercely. My hands want back down to his jeans and started unbuttoning them. Michael's hands instantly want to my top. He brought one hand to my stomach and the other to rest over my barest. I knew what he was asking without even seeing him. I broke the kiss.

"Michael Its ok "

"Um Maria the bed might be a better place to do this." Michael said huskily

"Ya that might be true."

"Good I didn't want to be the only one. "

Michael then stood up and bent down and picked me up.

"Ohh miss high privilege" I said in the beginning of a giggle fit

Then Michael started spinning in circles. We were giggling a whole bunch.

"Ok Michael you may want to stop. I'm getting kinda dizzy".

Michel then saying nothing head to his room. And tossed me on the bed.

"Now I'll have my why with you" Michel said very jokingly. As I started laughing hastarelcy.

"What Maria"

"It might be giggle a little giggle little more giggle believe giggle believe giggle belivlebule giggle if your pants were not just giggle blow you giggle Hips…"

Michael then growls while jumping on to the bed on top of me and then Michael starts tickling me.

"Ya right Maria"

" ok ok you win"

"Thought so"

Before I could say anything, Michael crushed his lips on mine. The Feeling of Michaels lips on me rushed through my body. Had it been this good before? Well I didn't want to think about that just yet. All I wanted to think about was what Michael's lips and hands were doing to me. What the hell was this feeling that Michael had always somehow managed to give me with one simple kiss? Okay, maybe not a simple kiss. But I left that to think of later as I felt one of Michaels hands came up to cup the side of my face. Michael touch was gentle… My hand came up and touched Michael's chest. I grazed my hands over Michael's chest in a daze.

Michael broke the kiss. I started to protest but he moved down and started nibbling at my jaw line. Michael trailed down to my neck, finding my pulse he sucked hard, knowing he would probably leave a mark there. But I knew Michael couldn't care less. I couldn't think about anything but the way my body moulded into Michael's. At that moment everything else ceased to exist. No tomorrow, no friends, no aliens. Just Michael and Maria.

I was fighting hard to keep control of my breathing but to no luck. Michael was touching me so gentle, so soft, so caring… my hand flew to the hem of his t-shirt and I pushed it up, trailing my hands softly over his chest. I always like his chest so soft so perfect. As I looked in his eyes asking to let me take the t-shirt the rest of the why off Michael just growled and cupping my face claimed my lips once more. My hands explored his chest under his clothes. I pinched one of Michaels aroused nipples, and smiled against Michaels lips when Michael bit my lip in response. my hands started to travel to Michaels back, as I plastered my body to Michaels, Michael was still intently devouring my mouth, his hands on either side of my face, unaware of my frustration. Taking matters into my own hands, I started to pull one of Michael's hands away from my face. Michael didn't protest but kept nibbling on my lips. I pulled his hand down and placed it on my breast. Michael stopped kissing me abruptly, and tilted his head down to look at his hand. Then form Michaels shook I just Pulled Michael head down to my neck.

I stared to moon when he started sucking and nibbling on my neck and then kneading my breast between his fingers. My body was arching towards Michael, pressing my chest closer to his, pushing my breast into his palm. I was panting and gasping in Michael's arms, and just when I thought I couldn't possibly feel anything more intense, Michael proved me wrong. Michaels pushed me shirt up and puled it over my head. Then he un-clasped my bra. And through it across the room his lips then found my breast. Michael got a moan from me at the first touch. Michael's mouth closed over my nipple and I felt flames engulf my body. "God… Michael… don't… stop…"

My fingers grazed his scalp as I drew him closer and kept him in place. Michael was nibbling at my nipple, biting it, and sucking it… Michael was enjoying all the different reactions he could get from me. My head moved froward to rest on Michaels head, making Michael feel the vibrations of my moans. Letting go of my nipple, Michael kissed his way to my other breast, while covering the one he'd left with his hand. My hands then started wandering down Michael's torso. I was hoping that I could give Michael half the pleasure he'd been giving me, but I wasn't really expecting the reaction I got. My hand came in contact with the bulge on Michaels boxers, I felt his body jerk and his head roll back. I started kissing Michael passionate. And my hand stared trailing Michael's torso while I keep kissing him to keep him distracted. I kept trilling my hand Down his chest, his abdomen and finally inside his boxers. Michael groaned in my mouth but I didn't let him pull away. I kept kissing him fiercely.

I started moving my hand up and down his length, I finally let go of Michael's mouth and trailed down to his chest.

"Maria… what…are you…doing?" Michael said breathlessly,


	3. I Love You And Goodbye

But if I know what Michael was going to tell me maybe I wouldn't have done what I did. But then that's was the best time in my life. Michel and I made love and after it was perfect. Michael was perfect. I was in _Michael's apartment; we were lying in his bed. Just after our frist lovemaking. _

"_I think we just took a huge step in human-alien relations……….. I love you Michael. "_

_pause_

"_I love you too... but I have to leave. Max, Isabel, and Tess and I are going home. "_

"_Yeah, I know. Like eventually, right? "_

"_We're leaving in a few hours. We have to, I have no choice. I don't want to leave you. But we both knew someday this would happen. "Michael says sadly_

"_How much time do we have? " I say worried_

"_About an hour. "_

Then he tells me he's leveling. I know that's it. So I caudally up to Michel; and spned the last hour in his arms… Michael just holding me close. Then Michael had to go.

When he left it was so hard. I saw him. And loved him. He finely let me see him we made love; he told me he loved me. I know I'm being selfish But I did not want Michael to go. He told me he loved me. I know that was hard for Michael to say. Michael kissed me and said I'll miss you and left. I guess things never turn out the why you plan. But I guess it was the best goodbye I could get...


End file.
